Trigo, dorado, ocre
by SkuAg
Summary: [Reto de Proyecto 1-8, Para Chia S.R] Taichi es dueño de un uso de la lógica incontrastable. Y si su mejor amiga y su hermana se enamoraron de los rubios, entonces es más claro que el platinado que él, también, debe ser rubio para conquistar. [HUMOR/ABSURDO]
Digimon no me pertenece y escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro.

Reto de Proyecto 1-8, para Chia S.R.

* * *

 **Trigo, dorado, ocre**

* * *

Taichi sostuvo entre sus dedos uno de los mechones de cabello más rebeldes de su larga cabellera… (larga, lo era para arriba).

Marrón. Marrón y… marrón. Ni siquiera podía pensar en sinónimos para ese color, _marrón_. Tremendamente aburrido.

Suspiró, cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez, como Sora le había pedido que hiciera antes de cometer cualquier locura. Cuando iba por el ocho se aburrió y, decidido, vació el contenido de la bolsa que acababa de traer de la farmacia en el fregadero. Miel, ceniza, platinado, claro… ¡¿cómo era posible que hubiera tantos nombres para lo que, en definitiva, era _amarillo_ y él, ahí, atascado con el _marrón_?! Casi parecía una maldad echa en forma intencional por los hermanos Ishida-Takaishi, esos que andaban felices por el mundo con sus trigos, sus dorados, sus platinadísimos cabellos rubios.

«Basta», pensó, se enojó. Tomó el recipiente con flores que había quitado de la cocina de su madre, buscó la espátula verde que usaba para revolver huevos en la mañana y, sin dar más vueltas, mezcló los cuatro colores. Y no olvidó, claro, agregar una buena dosis de agua oxigenada para decolorar.

Valiente, Taichi Yagami. Así lo conocían.

.

―Yamato, de verdad debo irme ―susurró Sora. Hizo un nuevo, vano, efímero intento por levantarse de la cama pero su novio, con rapidez, la atajó de la cintura, la posó sobre sí y la besó en las mejillas―. Yamato… ―susurró.

―Taichi puede esperar ―sentenció.

―No es Taichi. ―Lo besó con fuerza en los labios. Con agilidad, se levantó de la cama antes de que él volviera a atraparla―. Es Hikari ―explicó―. No me molestaría si no fuera, de verdad, algo importante.

Yamato bufó. Se cruzó de brazos y quitó la manta de su cuerpo, pensando en otras formas de atraerla a su cama. Sora, inteligente, se enfocó en la ventana mientras se vestía con prisa.

―Seguro es algo acerca de Taichi. Taichi puede esperar ―repitió.

―¿Takeru le estará haciendo esto a Hikari también? ―preguntó. Giró hacia él, apoyando los brazos en su cintura, molesta. Yamato, enojado, ya no era una tentación tan notoria―. Creo que tu hermano es más tolerante que tú.

―Eso es porque aún son niños.

Sora rio; no eran exactamente niños pero, seguramente, Yamato tenía un punto.

―Te prometo que vendré esta noche. ―Apoyó las rodillas sobre la cama, lo rodeó con los brazos y lo besó―. Cocíname algo rico ―pidió.

Y fugaz, ágil, dejó la habitación.

Yamato, cansado, se dejó a caer sobre la cama.

.

―Hola, Sora, ¡gracias por haber venido tan rápido! ―saludó Hikari, mientras su amiga se descalzaba.

―¿Está todo bien? ¿Pasó algo con Taichi? ―preguntó, preocupada.

―Sí ―asintió―. Pero aún no sé qué. Me dijo que no saldría del baño hasta que estuviéramos las dos aquí. Yo estaba con Takeru y…

―¿Takeru está aquí? ―preguntó, confundida. El departamento se oía en silencio.

―Estaba ―admitió―. Taichi dijo que no saldría del baño si Takeru o Yamato estaban aquí. ―Se encogió de hombros―. No sé realmente qué le sucede ―agregó, consternada.

―¿Crees que será grave? ¿Hace cuánto está encerrado ahí? ―Sora guio el camino hasta el baño de los Yagami―. ¿Habrá comido algo en mal estado? ―preguntó, bajando la voz.

―¡No lo creo! ―rio Hikari―. O más bien hubiera pedido por Jyou, ¿qué podrías hacer tú ante una indigestión? ―rio.

―¿Perdón? ―preguntó Sora, con seriedad. Como si estuviera enfocando a su novio, apoyó sus manos en la cintura―. ¿Acaso estás diciendo que no soy buena cuidando gente?

―N. no es eso, Sora ―tartamudeó, incómoda. ¡Bien le venía ser atrevida a veces! Se lo tenía merecido―. S. sé que cuidaste a Takeru varias veces… ―murmuró.

―Sí. Y a ti también en el digimundo ―recordó. Acto seguido, sonrió―. Anímate, Hikari, solo estaba bromeando contigo.

―Qué suerte ―murmuró mientras, aliviada, se pasaba una mano por la frente sudada. Sora no la oyó.

―¿Taichi? ―Golpeó la puerta.

―¿Estás sola? ―preguntó, desde adentro.

―Con Hikari. ―Se miraron, confusas―. ¿Quieres que ella también se vaya? Tal vez te necesitaba solo para abrirme la puerta ―dijo a Hikari, en voz baja.

―¿¡Insinúas que no soy útil para mi hermano más que para abrirte la puerta a ti!? ―Sora se golpeó la frente, ¡bien merecido lo tenía!

―¡Dejen de pelear! ―gritó Taichi―. Siéntense ―ordenó. Hikari y Sora intercambiaron una última mirada seria antes de obedecerlo―. ¡Están a punto de vivir algo emocionante! ―gritó, pero nadie lo escuchó. Él mismo había exigido a Sora y Hikari que se sentaran, y el sillón no estaba cerca del baño, realmente.

Miko, ronroneando, saltó a las piernas de Sora. Hikari infló los cachetes, ¡esa Sora que hasta su gato le quería quitar!

Y entonces, se hizo la luz.

Porque al abrir la puerta del baño, las luces artificiales, del techo y del espejo ―Taichi las había prendido a todas― las cegaron, brevemente. Pero, ¿era la luz del techo la que los cegaba, o acaso la luz de la ventana trasera? ¿No sería, ese brillo sobrenatural, des acogedor, tintineante, un indicio del destino? ¿O era, tal vez, el emblema de Hikari cuándo se rompía?

No, Sora y no, Hikari, ¡no lo era!

Porque ese brillo enceguecedor, descomunal, destellante, monstruoso, sorprendente, etcétera… era el cabello de Taichi Yagami.

Ninguna de las dos reaccionó.

Taichi, cual superhéroe, levantó el pecho, alzó el mentón y apoyó las manos en la base de su espalda, elevando el diafragma hacia el espacio: porque él, rubio Taichi, estaba listo para conquistar el mundo.

Miko gruñó, clavó sus uñas en Sora quien gritó y, asustada, golpeó a Hikari en el rostro. El gato huyó y Taichi debió saltar a separar a la serena de su hermana de la centrada de su mejor amiga, antes de que se agarrasen como gatas en celo.

―¡Lo logré! ―sonrió, feliz.

Había descontracturado al mundo.

.

Sora caminaba, nerviosa, de un lado a otro del living. De a ratos miraba a Taichi con molestia y, resoplando, retomaba su camino. Hikari, sentada aún en su punta del sillón, lo miraba de reojo. Sora le había enseñado que, cuando no quería reírse, debía contar hasta diez en su mente. Pero Hikari, cada que llegaba a ocho, debía forzarse a recordar el Mar de la Oscuridad para lograr el autocontrol que necesitaba.

―Ridículo ―se escuchaba a Sora, de vez en cuando.

Taichi, relajado de la vida, había cruzado una pierna sobre la otra y recargado ambos brazos sobre el sillón, descansando contra el respaldo. Pura sonrisa, él.

Pura risa, Hikari, quien no pudo contar hasta diez tres veces.

―¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! ―exclamaron las dos, una divertida, otra molesta.

―¡Ni siquiera te pintaste las cejas! ―notó Hikari, riendo.

―Taichi, ¡pareces un foco encendido! ―exclamó Sora.

―¡Por lo inteligente! ―remarcó Taichi, contento.

Abatida, Sora se dejó caer entre los hermanos Yagami. Se enfocó en Hikari.

―¿Qué vamos a hacer con tu hermano, Hikari? ―lamentó―. Temo que llegue el día en que debamos encerrarlo en un asilo.

―Para ancianos buen mozos ―dijo Taichi, felicidad pura.

Hikari sonrió.

―Ay, Taichi, hermano mío ―dijo, apacible―. ¿Qué se te pasó por la cabeza? ¿Por qué te teñiste de rubio?

―Porque me queda genial ―admitió, superado.

―¿Sí? ¿Y cómo sabías de antemano que te quedaría genial? ―preguntó Sora, incrédula.

―Pues simple. Observación pura.

―¿Observación pura? ―preguntó Hikari.

―Observación _pura_ ―recalcó Sora, alzando una ceja.

―Observación pura ―repitió Taichi, feliz de que hubiera quedado tan claro―. De ustedes dos ―admitió.

Ahora Hikari también era pura incredulidad.

―¿A qué te refieres?

―Pues muy simple. ¡Las dos salen con rubios! Y Mimí también, ¡y recuerdo a ese tal ruso rubio que le gustaba a Miyako!

―Taichi, no te entendemos ―admitió Sora, preocupada.

Preocupada de verdad.

―¡Pues que los hombres rubios conquistan mujeres! ―explicó, golpeándole la cabeza para ver si era hueca. ¡Si era tan obvio!

―Ay, Taichi ―lamentó Hikari, preocupada.

―Ay, Taichi ―lamentó Sora, lívida.

.

La primera parada fue el centro comercial. En realidad, antes pasaron por casa de Takeru para retirar algunos gorros, bien grandes. ¡Sora y Hikari no querían ser reconocidas en compañía de ese foco andante!

En el centro comercial, pensaron, había muchas mujeres, las cuales usualmente estaban de buen humor mientras compraban ropa. Algunas de ellas, atrevidas u originales, como se quisiera, combinaban cuero con flores y rayas con lentejuelas así que, ¿cómo no querrían combinarse, a ellas mismas, con ese moreno de oscuras cejas marrones y brillante cabellera amarilla? ¡Si hasta parecía un _súper sayayin_!

MEEK, ¡error! Parecían gritarle las señales de tránsito del camino, las que hay dentro de los centros comerciales, que suelen ser varias.

Taichi, ahí, no levantó ni el abrigo de su hermana cuando se cayó al piso. Lo máximo que estuvo de conseguir una cita fue cuando una mujer de mediana edad, madurita digamos, que cargaba a tres niños pequeños, lo abordó desesperada para preguntarle si tenía tiempo ese fin de semana de hacer un espectáculo de humor para el cumpleaños de su niña del medio.

A punto estuvo de aceptar, Taichi Yagami, payaso improvisado, quien con tal de obtener una cita podía hasta disfrazarse de mono.

Hikari lo arrastró de una oreja mientras Sora le daba a la mujer el número de Takeru, que venía siendo casi lo mismo que un payaso.

.

La segunda parada, pues, fue el parque. Sora había opinado que era mejor ir al parque de atracciones, pero Hikari había argumentado que, ahí, lo obligarían a dar un espectáculo gratuito. La heladería era mejor, había opinado, era de lo más usual que las chicas solteras fueran ahí a buscar novio.

―Bien lo sabes tú, que te la pasas ahí dentro aunque seas mi concuñada ―rio Sora, y Hikari lamentó que fuera tan perspicaz.

―Con lo bien que me vendría uno de chocolate y fresa ―susurró, chasqueando la lengua.

El parque, entonces, había quedado a medio camino y hacia ahí se habían dirigido.

Había ido, en apariencia, un poco mejor. Una joven que tomaba sol, todo cuerpo al aire ella, morena artificial, le había pedido que le alcanzara el protector solar que se le había resbalado del bolso. Ella no podía erguirse, había explicado, o debería antes atarse los breteles de su pequeño bikini morado y… ¿nadie quería eso, no? guiñó un ojo.

Taichi, solícito, le había alcanzado el protector solar y, entonces, le había visto _la cara_ … ya que, antes, había estado muy ocupado en su _cuerpo._

Boca blanca, cubierta de pintura de labios con factor solar… piel morena, bronceada y arrugada a los treinta años… cejas invisibles, de tan blancas, raíces oscuras por no haber sido decoloradas en doce horas… Taichi, educado, le pasó el protector solar y luego huyó a jugar al fútbol con unos niños, a los que les hizo todos los goles y también les enseñó su jugada estrella.

Por último, agotado, pidió elegir cuál sería la tercera parada.

Hikari y Sora, agachando la cabeza, obedientes, lo escoltaron a la peluquería.

.

―¡Al menos deberías haberle sacado una foto! ―reclamó Yamato, por décima vez, varias semanas después del acontecimiento―. ¡Cómo me lo perdí! ―Era su tema de queja preferido.

Sora se cubrió el rostro con uno de los sombreros de Takeru para impedir que el sol la quemara. Hikari, a su lado, la imitó. Ellas también habían aprendido una valiosa lección, a costa del ya no más virginal cabello de Taichi.

―No deja de llamarme esta señora ―lamentó Takeru, también quejoso―. ¡Piensa que soy un payaso, que doy espectáculos para niños! ¡Y parece que todas las semanas es el cumpleaños de uno de sus hijos!

Sora, disimulada, rio. ¡Quién la hubiera visto, bromista!

―¡Hikari, mi gorro! ―Sin ceremonia, Takeru le quitó a su novia el gorro protector de bronceados inhumanos. Ella protestó, pero solo por un segundo. Luego, alertada, apretó el brazo de Sora.

―¡Sora, mira!

Sorprendida, Sora se quitó el gorro que ella le había quitado a Takeru ―quien siempre tenía, al menos, dos en el bolso, ¡no fuera que el primero no fuera adecuado para la situación!― y siguió con la vista el brazo extendido de Hikari.

―¡Es Catherine! ¡La elegida de Francia! ―exclamó Takeru―. Ven, Yamato, _on va parler français._

Atontado por el sol ―Yamato siempre se quedaba en la sombra―, demoró en seguirlo lo suficiente para ver a Sora y Hikari susurrando entre ellas, apresuradas.

―Ya venimos, nos tomaremos el televisor más cercano hasta casa de Hikari ―explicó Sora, besando a Yamato en la mejilla―. Si viene Biyomon le dices que me espere, ¡no tardamos en volver!

Y así, en bikini, abrieron la puerta con sus digivice y desaparecieron ante los ojos sorprendidos de Yamato.

Se encogió de hombros, ¡tal vez ahora no soportaban estar rodeadas de tanta gente rubia, bella!

.

―Taichi, ¡deja de protestar y ven con nosotras! ―gritó Sora, tironeándolo fuera del televisor.

―¡No quiero ver a sus novios rubios! ―reclamó.

―¡Es que eso es lo que no entiendes! ―Hikari se ponía nerviosa cuando no se hacía entender con su hermano―. Son _nuestros_ novios rubios, ¡no nosotras!

Taichi se sentó en el pasto del digimundo, decidido a no alejarse de la terminal que lo llevaría a la tranquilidad de su casa en pocos segundos.

―¡Porque ustedes son las mujeres! ―explicó, como si fuera una obviedad―. _Mujer_ , morocha, pelirroja, castaña, ¡cualquier cosa! Varón, _¡rubio!_ ¡Así se hace para conquistar! ―resopló, molesto―. No puedo creer que no lo entiendan.

―Taichi ―Sora, divertida, se sentó junto a él―, eres muy tierno a veces.

―Gracias. Hace mucho que no me decías algo lindo.

―Y muy gracioso también ―dijo Hikari, sentándose a su otro lado. Taichi, agradecido, sonrió.

―Pero, a veces…

―eres…

―un poco…

―falto…

―de luces ―concluyó Sora.

Taichi demoró unos momentos en procesar la información: es que era, de hecho, ¡falto de luces!

―¡Pensé que era un foco andante! ―reclamó, molesto.

Sora y Hikari rieron. Taichi, a su pesar, se tentó y las acompañó.

―Taichi ―recomenzó Sora, una vez se hubieron calmado―. Es cierto que a Hikari y a mí nos gustan los rubios, pero en realidad fue una casualidad. El que sean rubios ―aclaró―. No buscamos, necesariamente, novios rubios.

―No me vengan otra vez con todo ese rollo del amor verdadero y los sentimientos y lo bello del interior porque, _de verdad_ …

―No es eso lo que queremos decir ―dijo Hikari, y Sora se alegró de que Hikari lo tuviera tan claro porque ella, de verdad, ¡sí que quería decir todo eso!―. Lo que estamos diciendo es que es claro que a ti te interesa lo rubio como tal. Como un… valor ―tartamudeó, mirando a Sora con desespero.

―Sí, lo rubio como un valor ―se apresuró a apoyar―. El valor de lo rubio, de… lo… antiguo y renombrado que es… lo… rubio. ―Pensó que lo había hecho un poco mejor que Hikari, eso de improvisar, pero sus labios apretados le indicaron que, tal vez, no.

―¡Yo no soy gay! ―gritó, ofendido―. Lo siento, mujeres, pero no me interesa ninguno de sus novios.

―¡Y a nuestros novios no les interesas tú! ―gritó Hikari, ¡harta!

Simuló no haberlo escuchado responder, desafiante, «ya quisieras».

―¡Taichi! ―Sora, harta también, lo forzó a pararse―. Lo _rubio_. El valor de lo _rubio_ ―repitió, indicando a Yamato y Takeru.

―O de.. lo… _rubiAAAA_ ―remarcó Hikari, preguntándose por veinteava vez si Taichi no tendría algún déficit de atención no diagnosticado.

―¿Rubi… AAAA? ―repitió, intrigado, siguiendo, el brazo de su hermana―. Rubi… ¡AAAAAAAAH! ―exclamó, todo luz él, feliz―. ¿Me veo bien? ―les preguntó, arreglándose la ropa―. Entretengan a sus novios, ¡¿qué hacen hablando con otra mujer?! Descarados ―espetó, molesto―. ¡Ahora! ―ordenó, el valiente Taichi, todo presto para salir a competir por el… valor… de lo rubio, de su _mademoiselle_ rubia.

Sora se colgó de los hombros de Yamato, Hikari protestó porque hacía dos horas que no comía helado, Taichi, liberado su camino, encaró con valor el sentido de ser rubio. O rubia.

O... algo así.

* * *

FIN

* * *

 **Notas** : ¡Ay, Chia, espero que hayas estado en busca de algo así de loco, porque si no es loco no me sale! Y soy, además, algo rebelde para los retos, siempre termino más o menos escribiendo lo que yo quiero.

Llamativamente, uno de mis fics más viejos es uno en el que Hikari se tiñe el cabello, también es de humor y por eso me gustó tanto este reto. ¡Qué inconformes, los hermanos Yagami!

Espero de verdad, Chia, que lo hayas disfrutado y haber cumplido con lo que buscabas en esta historia.

¡Gracias, todos, por leer! ¡Déjenme un review por favor!


End file.
